De Shinigamis Y Cielos
by andrea.p.pena.56
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi es un chico sumamente Protector, y a pesar de su constante sonrisa es de mal genio cuando se enoja. Gran AU. Tsuna es Ichigo! Un poco de Genderbend por aqui y por aya. Spoiler Alert Kawahira es el rey Espritual, por lo cual no hay que sorprenderse si odia a todo el universo XD.
1. 0 Prologo

Seeee, tengo muchos fic que actualizar, pero las ideas locas no dejan mi cabeza enpaz hasta que las saque!

"Bla, Bla, Bla": Pensamientos

(/bla,bla,bla/) Notas cortas de autor o aclaraciones.

(bla,bla,bla) Pensamientos anexados del personaje

(bla/bla/bla) Recuerdos humorísticos estilo anime chibi de tres a más personas (/¿?/)

:::…::: flashback

_:::….:::_ flashback dentro del flashback

… cambio de punto de vista

_..._ Extra: Sigue perteneciendo a la historia.

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi es un chico sumamente Protector, y a pesar de su constante sonrisa es de mal genio cuando se enoja. Gran AU. Tsuna es Ichigo!

Un poco de Genderbend por aqui y por aya.

Spoiler Alert

Kawahira es el rey Espritual, por lo cual no hay que sorprenderse si odia a todo el universo XD.

Prologo

Si había algo que Tsuna tenía bien en claro era que él era adoptado…

Digo, ninguno de sus padres tenía su cabello de punta desafiante de Gravedad (mullido, suave y esponjoso) de Color naranja, no tenían sus ojos color ocre (que a menudo brillaban de un gran color naranja puro) o su piel pálida ligeramente acanelada, ni rasgo Nobles japoneses, no, sus padres no tenían nada de eso.

Aunque lo que su padre si le había dejado en claro era que, de alguna manera, a través de su Tátara, tátara, tátara abuelo estaban emparentados (las pruebas de ADN lo confirmaban) y que padres son los que crían, no los que engendran.

Por eso Tsunayoshi sentía Gran respeto hacia Iemetsu (a pesar del hecho de que nunca estuvo realmente ahí para el en forma física, sus consejos y sabias palabras se quedaban en su mente, que se contactaran por teléfono cada dos días por la noche ayudaba mucho también)

Tsuna Sabia que no era el diamante más brillante de la corona (aunque a menudo su madre le decía que era Diamante el más grande y lleno de valor, que solo le faltaba ser correctamente pulido) igual, no era el mejor estudiante de la escuela, pero se enorgullecía de ser el tercer lugar de su clase justo detrás de Kurokawa y Sasagawa y el puesto número 15 a nivel escolar y 27 a nivel nacional… como consiguió estos números tan raros y disparejos? ni el mismo lo sabía.

Tsuna También sabía que a pesar de su gran destreza física no podía desatarla al 1000% no quería terminar igual que Takeshi, el pobre infeliz, su amigo no logro salvarse de esos buitres, por eso le dolía cada vez que cuando estaban en público su amigo ponía esa asquerosa falsa sonrisa en su rostro.

Por eso apreciaba los momentos asolas que él y Takeshi tenían, porque solo ahí podía ver el verdadero rostro demacrado de su amigo y su verdadera sonrisa.

Tsuna sabia también que tenía más defectos que virtudes, y por ello se puso a maldecir cual vil marinero en alta mar cuando a la corta edad de 12 años un bebe llego a la puerta de su casa diciéndole que venía a entrenarlo para ser el jefe de la próxima generación… de la Mafia más poderosa del mundo, mejor aún venia de parte de su padre y quien le dio este desastroso legado era su tátara, tátara, tátara, tátara abuelo Ieyasu Sawada, mejor conocido como Giotto, primo Vongola.

Fue por eso que casi se echó a reír como loco (aunque creía que de echo si estaba loco por escuchar los ecos de risas histéricas y unas secas en su mente) cuando Reborn descubrió, muy a su placer sádico, que Tsuna era de echo lo suficientemente bueno como para contestar sus preguntas nivel maestría, y sus carreras locas a balazos… Al igual que cuando se encontró con sus Guardianes que ya los conocía a casi todos y se llevaban de las mil maravillas, o como cuando esa banda yakuza intento secuestrarlo y termino destruyendo la base el solo sin ningún tipo de ayuda impresionando a Dino en el camino… Ah buenos tiempos.

Claro eso fue hasta hace poco después de que cumpliera 13 y todo se fuera al carajo con Byakuran y su jodida obsesión con los Malvaviscos de Mierda y posteriormente el incidente con los Simón y la batalla de los representantes… Aunque algo bueno resulto de eso…

En el futuro logro encontrar a su familia biológica, en una pequeña y relativamente lejana ciudad…

Aunque claro, a su yo futuro se le ocurrio la magnifica idea de heredar la misma vena sadica de Reborn y no tenia mucha mas informacion de su familia Biologica, ni siquiera sus malditos nombres!

Al parecer sus padres no le habían abandonado como pensó todo ese tiempo (que bueno que no lo hicieron porque estaba seguro que los hubiera golpeado, almeno al hombre, por dejarlo en una canasta semi-destruida a merced rio) no, al parecer fue robado desde el hospital tres días después de su nacimiento, debido a su prematuro parto. Su madre biológica era una ama de casa, su padre era un Medico y tenia 2 hermanos gemelos, quienes aun después de años le buscaban desesperadamente como el primer día, incluso 23 años… buscando… por él.

Tsuana lloro ese día en el hombro de su mejor amigo Kyouya… Se sintió querido, amado… sus padres le buscaron por años, aun de adulto no pararon… eran dignos de su aprecio y su respeto.

Aprecio que se fue al carajo cuando descubrió su verdadero nombre…

-"ICHIGO!"—Grito iracundo—"ICHIGO DE todas las cosas! Yo odio las fresas! Quien nombra fresa a su hijo!"

-"… Significa "El protector"—Kyouya dijo con voz tan fría como de costumbre, haciendo que Tsuna se detuviera…

-"Eh? "El protector"? No esta tan mal… Pero aun así Que piensan que soy? Planeaban lavarme el cerebro con esa mierda de proteger a las personas? ¡Y un carajo! ¡Mi nombre es Tsunayoshi!

…Mmm bueno aún tenían su respeto, algo difícil de lograr con su temperamento… que se sintieran agradecidos.

Aunque eso podía cambiar fácilmente.

Lastimosamente Tsuna también sabia porque antes de morir su yo futuro no les dijo a sus padres biológicos quien era el… no quería ponerlos en peligro… igual que ahora…

Tsuna sonrió recordando habré leído en su diario futuro que había ido de incognito a Karakura y espió sutilmente a la familia, Recordaba como rastros de lágrimas secas en las hojas contaba como antes de irse después de una semana espiado a la familia tropezó accidentalmente con su madre haciéndola tirar sus compras y como le ofreció disculpa y ayuda, como entro en la que hubiera sido su casa de infancia y conoció al loco que tenía cual padre y lo increibles que eran sus hermanos… como esa noche escribiendo en el diario, cuando Tsunayoshi se aceptó también como Ichigo y no pudo evitar llorar… de felicidad, de dolor… de perdida.

Tsuna se sentía dividido… Por un lado la familia con la que se había criado, su Mama Nana… Su Papa Iemitsu… Sus hermanitos Fuuta, I-pin, Lambo… Sus amigos… Hana, Kyoko, Haru, Bianchi, Ken, Chikusa, Talbott, Tio Kawahira… Sus Guardianes… Su Famiglia… Sus aliados y compañeros de batallas…Hayato, Takeshi, Ryougei, Mukuro, Chrome… Kyouya. Su abuelo. Enma, Xanxus, La varia, Dino, Gelaro, Albito, Los arcobalenos, Uni, Irie, Ganma, Spaner… Incluso los que fueron sus mas grandes enemigos…Byakuran, Los vendicare… y muchas otras personas más…Y sin embargo, por otro lado su familia biológica… aquella a la que no conocía.

Lo peor de todo es que su intuición, aquella de la que siempre se había sentido orgulloso no le decía nada…

Por ello, se reprendía enormemente el hecho de haber actuado tan impulsivamente y haberle pedido al Nono unas vacaciones antes de tomar la total posesión del mando de la familia vongola dentro de un año al cumplir los 16…

Se reprendía haberle pedido a Reborn que lo dejase hacer esto por si solo y que no lo acompañara…

Se reprendía haber dejado atrás a sus amigos... sus guardianes, su familia, su Famiglia.

Por ello tomo una respiración profunda antes de dar un paso al frente y con andar desidido y elegantye abordo el avión de italia en dirección a la ciudad de Karakura, Japon…

Esperaba no arrepentirse.

.

.

.

Omake (Retazos del pasado): En la que Tsuna se entera (adopción)

Little-Tsuna se entero de que era adoptado cuando tenia 4 años…

Los papeles los había encontrado en un cajón oculto que su Mama tenia en el fondo del ropero, Tsu-Kun era un niño muy inteligente y el ya sabia como leer, por ello pudo descubrir de que se trataba, aunque no quería reconocerlo, cuando le pregunto a su Madre esta con ojos tristes le había contado como ella y su papa lo habían encontrado un día tormentoso en las fauces del rio en una canasta vieja y gastada que parecía sacada de la basura, Tsuna había entristecido ya que al parecer su familia biológica ni se molesto en buscar un buen lugar para mantenerlo mientras le abandonaban. Pero rápidamente lo olvido por lo que su Mamá le dijo.

-Pero…-Nana continuo—En esa vieja y gastada canasta Tu padre y yo encontramos el mas grande y hermoso tesoro que pudimos haber pedido… Te amamos como nuestra propia carne y sangre Tsu-kun, y nunca olvides Eres la Joya mas Preciosa y atesorada de nuestra corona.

Su padre les habia llamado horas mas tarde pidiéndole a Nana que le dejara hablar con Tsuna, fue entonces cuando Tsuna recibió el que seria el primero de muchos buenos consejos/frases de parte de su Idiota-Pero-Todavía-Sabio Padre…

-La sangre es más espesa que el agua Tsuna—dijo con voz seria—esta frase se interpreta de manera distinta mientras más distintas son las personas… Pero yo sé que lo entenderás, a la manera de nuestra familia… con el tiempo… Y sabrás que familia es la que cría no la que engendra…Te amo hijo, al igual que tu madre, nunca lo cuestiones y nunca lo dudes, porque en el momento en el que lo hagas nos habrás abandonado a tu madre y a mi, Siempre ten presente esto en la vida hijo…-Finalizo Iemetsu, luego intento calmar a un Sollozante Tsuna.

Los años pasarían antes de que Tsuna comprendiera lo que su Padre quería decir y, Viéndose rodeado de sus amigos, familia y famiglia, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa iluminara su rostro.

-"Si—Pensó—La sangre es, definitivamente, mas espesa que el agua…"

.

.

.

Continuara...


	2. 1 Estudiante de Intercambio

Solo quiero aclarar que eh subido este capítulo ahora porque ya lo tenía echo y no voy a poder actualizarlo hasta dentro de unas tres o cuatro semanas porque estaré ocupada con la actualización de mis otros fic.

"Bla, Bla, Bla": Pensamientos

(/bla,bla,bla/) Notas cortas de autor o aclaraciones.

(bla,bla,bla) Pensamientos anexados del personaje

(bla/bla/bla) Recuerdos humorísticos estilo anime chibi de tres a más personas (/¿?/)

:::…::: flashback

_:::….:::_ flashback dentro del flashback

… cambio de punto de vista

_..._ Extra: Sigue perteneciendo a la historia.

OLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO Salto de tiempo y espacio

Nota: Se me olvido mencionar que tambien tiene un poco (mucho) de gender Bender.

* * *

Cap.1 Estudiante de intercambio

* * *

Los Cielos eran raros y escasos… Tan raros como un tigre corriendo por la Ciudad. Por ello la Mafia los Protegía como una mama Oso y les daba todo lo que querían, en otras palabras… Les consentían de mas, por ello a Tsuna no le sorprendió cuando, al llegar a Karakura, una limosina paso a recogerlo y llevarlo a la parte rica de la ciudad le dejase en las puertas delanteras de una pequeña mansión (que se veía a simple vista más lujosa que todas las demás) y el chofer le había dejado un Maletín y una mochila Extra aparte de su pequeño equipaje (que consistía en una maleta mediana y un bolso… para hombre, regalo de su madre), simplemente se encoje de hombros… Meh que tendrá que alquilar algunas habitaciones…

No se sorprendió cuando al abrir el maletín se encontró con herramientas tecnológicas de la más alta calidad: Un Celular, unos audífonos y una pluma… para el ojo normal, el había aprendido lo suficiente como para saber que no todo es lo que parece.

En la Mochila encontró Papeles falsos (para qué?) aparecer, decidieron que utilizaría una identidad falsa, su nombre era ahora Ichijou Tsuyoshi* (Mmm… algo le decía que Reborn tenía mucho, pero mucho que ver con eso) de 15 años recién cumplidos, hijo de un importante empresario del extranjero que se mudó a la pequeña ciudad para reclamar la herencia de su difunto abuelo…Heck que historia, bueno el punto era que también tenía: Tarjetas de crédito y chequeras, así como una muy curiosa colección de llaves que resultaron ser del sótano que era en realidad un campo de entrenamiento del tamaño de… en realidad no podía decir: era demasiado grande, y el ático que era en realidad… un ático, para gran desconcierto de Tsuna.

Decidido a no perderse cuando le tocara ir a la escuela mañana decidió dar un paseo nocturno por la ciudad… Que sería estúpido de su parte (quien sabe lo que podría pasar, sobretodo estando el solo sin ningún respaldo), pero honestamente no le importaba, Su intuición le decía a gritos que se pusiera a caminar ¿A dónde? No lo sabía: solo caminar.

Por una hora, más o menos, vago por las calles deshabitadas, estaba medio fastidiado, recordando la información que habia recolectado: por toda la ciudad existía como 5 familias a quienes los niños les habían sido robados hace aproximadamente 15 años, pero ninguna especificaba los nombres de sus integrantes u ocupaciones, tendría que visitarlos el mismo, suspiro medio fastidiado, genial más papeleo maldito! Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que una figura de negro parecía haber pasado brincando los postes de luz…

Ehhh extraño…

Al igual que su intuición diciéndole regresar a casa… que demonios?

Durante la mayor parte de la noche su mente estuvo dando vueltas por el mismo tema… Que fue eso? El Mejor que nadie sabía que no podía augurar nada bueno… Increíblemente esa mañana despertó temprano… tal vez demasiado Ehhh Reborn ya no tendría que despertarlo a martillazos él ya podría solo… lo único que le molestaba era que la hora no era la mejor… digo 5:20!? Enserio!?... Mejor más tiempo para alistarse.

Se bañó y salió a vestirse… Mmm el uniforme era muy soso en su humilde opinión: de color Gris y diseño muy común en Japón, Por lo menos Nanimori podía decir que sus Uniformes tenían algo de Mas estilo pero bue… él no era nadie para decir (la verdad si era alguien, y alguien muy importante pero él no quería recordarlo ahora) así que se encogió de hombros, lo acepto y siguió adelante.

Se dejó la chaqueta medio abierta dejando ver una camisa negra debajo de esta, como accesorios llevaba un collar de plata con placa soldado (Lal Mirch se lo obsequio como regalo por ayudarla a disciplinar a los nuevos reclutas de un campo militar) y sus anillos: El Anillo de Nuts y el anillo Vongola (disfrazado como un anillo normal) así como un brazalete de Platino con un diamante naranja que le regalaron sus padres antes de partir en busca de su familia biológica…

"Por siempre y Para siempre… La Familia ante todo"*

Podía leerse la inscripción en Italiano, a Tsuna le brinco el corazón de alegría pues no solo sus padres, sino sus amigos más cercanos (léase sus guardianes, Dino, Ipin, Fuuta y Reborn) lo habían mandado hacer especialmente para él, lo mejor de todo fue que el brazalete se transformaba en una Tonfa (idea de Hibari) cuando presionabas el diamante… Cool.

Terminándose de vestir con sus zapatos perfectamente lustrados y pantalón y chaqueta sin arrugas (Reborn lo mataría si se veía mal vestido) son su largo cabello amarrado en una cola de caballo baja (pero igual desafiante de gravedad) y sus rasgos nobles (tanto japoneses como italianos) le daban un aire de nobleza (obvio) y salvajismo perfectamente unidos, Tsuna asintió para sí mismo, se veía bien (Tenía que hacerlo, Era el heredero de un jefe de la Mafia después de todo)

Bajando a la cocina se encontró, para su horror, que al parecer olvidaron que se quedaría aproximadamente un año en este mísero pueblo y solo tenía su Refrigerador con lo esencial para una semana… Bien comprensible pero lo que no era comprensible es que no hubiera gas! Como sobreviviría sin gas para cocinar! Bueno por lo pronto, aventurándose por su cocina encontró un tostador ¡Decidido! Serían unos Guaffles cubiertos con maple y mantequilla, un vaso de leche, fruta picada con queso cottalle, granola y miel y se llevaría para el camino y la escuela un termo con café Expreso (Maldito Reborn) y vería si por ahí podía volver a llenarlo en una cafetería.

Después de terminar y prepararse todo (y obviamente haber comido) limpio los platos y se fijó en la hora…Mmm 6:36 tenía tiempo de sobra.

Reviso su mochila, Sip. Todo en orden.

Suspirando salió de la mini mansión… Heck, cuando le dijo al abuelo que quería estar solo no se refería a que le dijera a los sirvientes que se ocultaran de él, a este paso con lo paranoico que es terminaría atacando a uno. Eso no sería bueno ni para el pobre sirviente, ni para el (si Reborn se enteraba le iría mal, muy mal) Aunque reconocería que se sabían esconder muy bien, de no ser por su Híper Intuición, no sabría que estaban ahí.

Salió de la mansión y empezó a caminar a paso tranquilo, no tenia caso igual entraba a las 8, tenía tiempo de sobra. Se paseó por todo Karakura, con su eterna pequeña sonrisa llena de cariño, pensando en que esta era su ciudad natal y quería grabarla a fuego y sangre en su memoria, sin saber que tras el dejaba un rastro de personas medio enamoradas, después de todo no solo era su bella sonrisa sino el aura agradable y armonioso que lo rodeaba, ofreciendo saludos y buenos días a quienes se le cruzaran enfrente aun si estos tenían cara de enojo, a la vista de los ciudadanos de Karakura el chico peli naranja era un joven muy agradable y compasivo pues más de una vez se para a ayudar a otros, sin saberlo Tsuna ya se había ganado el título de "Príncipe" solo una hora después de salir de la mansión…

Eh un nuevo record.

Antes de llegar a la escuela hubo una explosión y, como no, se puso en posición de combate, podía sentir un aura extraña en el lugar, mas no vio nada… desconcertado empezó a ver alrededor y pudo divisar dos figuras: una vestida de negro y otra de blanco que parecía flotar alrededor pero no más,

Tsuna llego a la decisión de que esta ciudad era extraña (Pero no tanto como su familia) Y se encogió de hombros.

Siguiendo su camino finalmente logro ver a varios estudiantes vestidos con el mismo uniforme, Heck, que se tardó casi una hora paseando por el lugar, tenía que encontrar un camino más rápido para la escuela. Mientras caminaba e imaginaba como sería su vida por este año (Un año sin Reborn!) no se dio cuenta de la gran y carismática sonrisa que tenía pegada en su rostro que hacía que varios dejaran de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y fijaran sus ojos en el nuevo recién llegado… era una cara que no habían visto antes y les atraía de sobremanera, estaban ya a mitad del curso y era muy raro que un nuevo alumno empezará a asistir a la escuela, todos tenían la gran duda de quién sería esta bella persona.

De repente Tsuna tropezó con alguien, haciendo que esta persona callera al suelo.

-Oh, lo lamento no me fije por donde iba, Me permites ayudarte?—dijo con su tono más amable y una sonrisa de disculpa, todos a su alrededor se sonrojaron.

-Eh… S-sí, G-gracias—Le joven chica de largo pelos naranja (solo unos tonos más oscuros que el de Tsuna) respondió toda roja y tartamudeando.

-Siento lo que paso, realmente estaba en las nubes… ¿No te ha pasado nada malo? ¿Quieres que te lleve a la enfermería?—Pregunto preocupado…

-N-no…

-No es necesario, pero gracias por tu… amabilidad—una voz dijo entre dientes.

Tsuna se volteo para encontrarse con un chico de la misma altura que él, era delgado y musculoso, se notaba que se sometía a entrenamientos de artes marciales. Sus ojos de color marrón y su pelo negro corto de apariencia masculina que se reafirma con su carácter que a leguas se veía eran rudos y directos… Le agrado inmediatamente.

-Oh está bien, si pasa algo o necesitan algo por favor solo díganmelo, me encargare de ello—dijo con una sonrisa amable—Soy Ichijou Tsuyoshi, pero pueden llamarme Yoshi.

\- Y-yo soy Inoue Orihime y él es mi n-novio Arisawa Tatsuya—Orihime tartamudeo mientras se presentaba y señalaba a ambos dando una sonrisa tímida y sonrojándose, haciendo que Tatsuya fulminara con la mirada a Yoshi, pero Yoshi siendo Yoshi o bien ni se dio cuenta o ni se inmuto.

-Es un verdadero placer conocerlos, espero que podamos llevarnos bien—sonrió más bellamente y Podían decir lo que quisieran… pero Tatsuya estaba seguro de que detrás de Tsuyoshi aparecieron brillitos y flores!

Ellos no lo sabían pero este sería el inicio de una gran… algo.

OLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO

-Mi nombre es Ichijou Tsuyoshi, tengo 15 años, me gustan muchas cosas como el color naranja y antes de que pregunten, no, mi pelo no es teñido, es naranja natural… y pocas cosas me desagradan como los agresores, mis sueños y mis planes para el futuro… realmente no me detuve nunca a pensar en eso aparte de heredar el negocio familiar, por lo demás… no tengo nada… solo, tal vez, dominar el mundo si estoy lo suficientemente aburrido, espero que nos llevemos bien, por favor cuiden de mí!—hizo una leve reverencia a todo el salón que seguía embobado con su sonrisa tanto que ni siquiera oyeron la última parte salvo unos cuantos selectos.

\- B-Bien Ichijou-san puede sentarse detrás de Arisawa…-Hablo la profesora sonrojada.

-Gracias Sensei—Yoshi regalo una sonrisa radiante que eso que la mitad del salón le diera un derrame nasal.

-"Él no puede ser humano"—Pensaron Tatsuya, Ishida, Chad y una chica llamada Mizaki Fujioka quien tenía el cabello color café claro y ojos verde jade con piel pálida y figura menuda, mientras les caían gotitas estilo anime por la nuca.

La clase transcurrió entre suspiros y ojitos hacia el estudiante nuevo que al parecer tenia una eterna sonrisa en la cara pues no dejaba de sonreír! Lo cual irritaba a Tatsuya pues celoso no podía dejar de notar como Orihime veía soñadora al chico nuevo.

Contrario a lo pensado el nuevo no era solo rostro, eso lo demostró en tan solo un dia de estar en la escuela. Tal paresia que era una ensiclopedia andante, cualquier pregunta que le hacias terminaba con una explicación científica y filosófica que daba dolor de cabeza, durante el receso mientras algunos clubs deportivos practicaban en las canchas Tsuyoshi habia metido un gol de forma épica sin entrar a jugar (había estado caminando de lo mas tranquilo de la vida leyendo "El Diario de un seductor" cuando su intuición le grito que diera un mortal hacia atrás en el aire y asi lo hizo sin darse cuenta pateo un balón que iba dirigido accidentalmente a su cabeza y que dio de lleno en la portería dejando a todos mudos) lo que había echo su popularidad aumentar.

Rico (de alguna manera a pesar de su sencillez todo en él lo gritaba) Bien parecido (de eso no había duda) Inteligente (demasiado) Atlético (vamos eso era eufuismo) y Atento (Extremadamente amable) Ichijou Tsuyoshi se había convertido rápidamente En el chico mas popular y cotizado de toda Karakura.

El Principe del Cielo Le comenzó a llamar… Nadie Objeto esto, salvo tal ves el yo interior de Tsuna que se jalaba los pelos por lo estúpido que sonaba (en su interior podía escuchar lejanas risas dispares en el fondo, muy en el fondo de su mente)

Sin embargo la leyenda de un Joven del comportamiento de un verdadero Príncipe, cabellos Naranjas y ojos ocres inusualmente brillantes entre dorado y naranja se expandió rápidamente por Karakura llegando hasta oídos de cierta Familia y de ciertos humildes y sexis comerciantes, extrañamente un Mes mas tarde.

OLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO

Kurosaki Masaki era una mujer dulce, amorosa y llena de vida, eso era lo que podían describir las personas. Pero Pocos, Solo los mas allegados a ella, podían decir la verdad.

Si ella era dulce, Si también era muy amorosa, pero la vitalidad que tenia ahora era nada comparado a antes del "Incidente" Masaki había amado profundamente a su hijo mayor (tal vez el amor por su bebe, aunque no le gustara reconocerlo, era un poco más grande que el que sentía por sus otros dos hijos) y por ello había cocido miles de prenditas para bebe, zapatitos y sombreritos, por ello leyó todo libro sobre maternidad y cuidado de bebes que estuvo al alcance de sus manos, por ello habia seleccionado cuidadosamente el nombre que le pondría.

Ichigo. Su precioso Protector.

Su bebe hubiera sido alguien grande y de gran alcance cuando creciera por ello le iban a plantear de la mejor manera posible, pero para ello necesitaban ayuda. Ichigo había nacido con un Poder espiritual extremadamente potente, poder que solo crecería con el tiempo, por ello tanto Masaki como Isshin le habían pedido a Urahara que le pusiera un sello temporal para regular sus poderes de manera eficiente y que no le hiciera daño a largo plazo.

Se lo habían puesto justo al momento de nacer y funcionaba perfecto había ocultado tan bien su poder que ni ellos podían percibirlo…

Fue el peor error que pudieron haber cometido.

Masaki todavía podía recordarlo como si fuera solo hace unos instantes, dos días después del nacimiento de Ichigo antes de que la enfermera se volviera a llevar al bebito precioso a la sala de Maternidad, como habia contemplado a su Bebe, con su cabellito naranja vibrante en su cabecita, su carita regordeta rosadita, sus manitas hechas puñitos y sus ojos que había acabado de abrir por primera vez que brillaban de un color ocre combinado con dorado y naranja que solo trasmitían pureza e Inocencia.

Su bebe era perfecto, seria fuerte, alguien amable y noble, pero algo en su interior le gritaba que si se lo entregaba a la enfermera no seria ella quien lo guiara en ese camino.

Es una lástima que no le hiciera caso a su intuición.

Renuente le había entregado a su bebito a la enfermera, pues todavía estaba cansada, se despertó de un sobresalto horas mas tarde, para enterarse que 5 bebes recién nacidos habían sido robados de la sala de maternidad…

Entre ellos amado hijo.

Su búsqueda duro semanas… años.

Aun no la habían parado, pero si se había frenado temporalmente cuando Nacieron los Gemelos: Kairi y Yoru, quienes fueron las victimas más claras de su paranoia, los había tenido en casa, y se aseguró de siempre tener un ojo en ellos, los había mimado y echado a perder (era bueno que Isshin se asegurara de mantenerlos con los pies en la tierra) todo con tal de intentar frenar el dolor y la perdida que había sentido por años debido a la perdida de su primogénito.

Kairi y Yoru habían sido criados siempre bajo la sombra de lo que Masaki había querido que fuera su Ichigo, o por lo menos ellos así lo sintieron cuando cumplieron los 9 años y les habían contado sobre el hermano mayor que había sido robado de ellos (aunque la verdad era que Masaki se culpaba tanto que intentaba lo más duro de enmendar su error con ellos).

A pesar de eso no le tenían rencor, o bueno Yoru no lo resentía pero Kairi si un poco, aunque la verdad les era mas bien indiferente la historia de ese chico que no conocían.

Isshin, el no tenía mucho que decir, le dolia profundamente, claro que lo hacia, era su hijo después de todo y sabía que era una herida que no seria limpiada fácilmente, pero la vida seguía y si algún dia encontraban a Ichigo se aseguraría de intentar enseñarle lo que no pudo.

Los años habían pasado desde ese incidente, Masaki tenia la cuenta, su Precioso Ichigo tendría ahora 15 años, se preguntaba como seria?, que estaría haciendo ahora?, tenia una bonita vida? Tenia buenos amigos? Se alimentaba correctamente?, Le iria bien en la escuela? Tendria pareja? Le gustaban las mujeres o los hombres? Cuales eran sus aficiones? Que comida le gstaba mas? Cual era su color favorito? Se encontrarían pronto?, esas y muchas preguntas mas se aremolinaban en su cabeza todos los dias…

Ella no sabia como describirlo pero desde la mañana su intuición le decía a gritos que pronto lo descubriría (años de experiencia y una perdida tan grande le hicieron confiar en esta) y eso la lleno de algo que no había sentido en mucho, mucho tiempo…

Esperanza.

.

.

.

_..._

Omake (Retazos del Pasado): El No es Humano!

Los Guardianes de la Décima generación Vongola y sus allegados sabían una cosa a ciencia cierta….

Sawada Tsunayoshi no es un ser humano…

Lo sabían con solo mirar a su etérea figura sonriéndoles amablemente o con exasperación en una irónica manera, Lo sabían con las palabras dulces ocultas de sarcasmos y bromas, lo sabían por la increíble fuerza de voluntad que tenía a la hora de luchar por su familia y amigos…

Lo sabían por la sencillez con la que Tsuna extendía sus brazos y los invitaba a ir con el…

A ir a Casa.

Con El sabían que tenía un lugar al cual regresar, donde serían aceptados y donde no serian juzgados….

Tsunayoshi era su cielo…

Un Cielo increíblemente puro, que a pesar de las circunstancias y haber visto el peor lado de la mafia seguía siendo Inocente, Un Cielo extremadamente poderoso que abarcaba no solo a sus guardianes sino a otros tantos elementos e incluso a otros cielos como el, un Cielo que fue capas de traer a una tierra dentro de su dominio…

Sawada Tsunayoshi era definitivamente el Cielo más fuerte y Puro del Mundo…

Por eso nadie se sorprendió cuando incluso el Vendicare (quienes era Demonios en la tierra) y Kawahira (un Inmortal/dios/Rey Celestial que no tolera a los humanos) terminaron rondándolo, intentando protegerlo.

Tsunayoshi tenía a cuantos le conocieran comiendo de la palma de su mano, aun si este no se daba cuenta.

El no era humano, de eso estaban seguros, pero eso no importaba Fuese ángel, Demonio o un dios Caído, el seguía siendo su cielo y aun después de la muerte lo seguirían sin importar que.

.

.

.

* * *

*Ichijou significa Ayuda. Tsuyoshi significa Fuerte.

*Si ven o no Vampire Diaries, sip, lo saque de ahi. esque me encanta la frase.

Como dije anteriormente, el proximo fic lo actualisare el jueves... Cual quieren que actualice?

Nos leemos la proxima.


	3. 2 Pienso, Luego Existo

ATENCIÓN

Notas:

¿Tsuna/Ichi será Uke o Seme? En realidad ninguno de los dos, A como es la personalidad de Tsuna/Ichigo (no Canon) que se va desenvolviendo a través de este Fic creo que podrán ver que es mas como alguien indiferente a la atracción Sexual y que aunque lo entiende y tiene cierta curiosidad por esto no se ve afectado por /Ichi Sera Suke igual que su pareja. Aunque solo para satisfacer a algunas, en la mayoría de veces tomara el papel del Uke.

¿Sera un AizenXTsua/Ichigo? No, pero si abra un gran Platónico AllXTsu/Ichi, ósea que se podrán ver indicios de esta pareja pero nada realmente serio (salvo una gran obsesión de parte de Aizen y una gran indiferencia por parte de Tsuna/Ichi)

¿Quién será su pareja? Eso está por verse, tengo 2 personas en mente pero aun no me decido. Lo que si voy a decir es que uno de sus posibles parejas en el Canon del manga es una mujer y el que yo estoy poniendo es su versión masculina, y si no les agrada recuerden que esto es AU todo aquí es posible, y como no muchas cosas de los mangas van a cambiar.

¿cómo voy incluir el universo de bleach al universo de Khr? Bueno si se los dijera arruinaría las sorpresa en la trama de este Fic No es parece?

Creo que dejare algunas aclaraciones del Fic…

 **Top 10 Curiosidades** sobre **"De Shinigamis y Cielos"**

1\. Tsuna/Ichigo aquí realmente no es torpe, es solo una manera cariñosa de Reborn para llamarlo al igual que a Dino.

2\. Las llamas de Tsuna nunca fueron selladas, lo que llevo a que se desarrollara en su mayoría su potencial como Cielo, No fue muy popular en la escuela como los Idols escolares pero siempre era escuchado cuando se trataba de ser el líder en algo (como organizador de festivales, jefe de grupo, presidente estudiantil suplente) Igual sus calificaciones siempre fueron más altas que la mayoría así como su destreza física.

3\. Tsuna/Ichi tiene una actitud un poco hipócrita con los que son desconocidos, es muy desconfiado de las personas (por traumas del pasado que pondré en futuros Flashback), pero cuando se "Conocen" y se tiene cierto cariño es muy protector con dicha persona.

4\. Tsuna/Ichi tiene básicamente la apariencia de un Ichigo con el cabello mas largo (como cuando en el canon salió del Dangai) del mismo estilo que Giotto, pero aquí tiene ojos ligeramente más grandes.

5\. Tsuna/Ichi llama a Dino como hermano, Dino-Ni, y siente un gran respeto y cariño asía el.

6\. Dino aquí no es torpe en realidad todo eso era una actuación (de la que Reborn reconoce era muy buena ya que llego a engañarlo) el en realidad es una persona en extremo inteligente (mas que Verde) y esta a la altura de Urahara talvez incluso aun mas, pero a diferencia de Urahara Dino es por así decirlo un poco ingenuo.

7\. Dino aún no consigue a sus guardianes, esto se debe a que aún no logra armonizar con ninguna persona por razones inexplicables (que se explicaran en un futuro próximo) También teme no poder encontrarlos nunca. Además de que tiene una fecha límite para encontrarlos de un años.

8\. La Trama de Khr, fue básicamente la misma, salvo que Tsuna era mas inteligente y lograba doblarle, abecés, las cosas a Reborn, y que en el Futuro (y aun ahora) Tsuna estaba desconcertado porque siempre creyó ver una persona de negro al lado de Byakuran en la batalla final.

9\. Byakuran es 2 años mayor que Tsuna (por lo que actualmente tiene 17 años) y Uni tiene solo 2 años quien sido criada con Aria desde que nació, quien aún no muere por alguna inexplicable razón, y Byakuran peleo por Aria en la batalla de los representantes.

10\. Tsuna, Dino, Byakuran y Uni están de alguna manera relacionados con Kawahira.

Nota: Que alguien me mande un tutorial para subir imagenes echas por mi a esta Pagina!

Sin más que agregar a leer.

* * *

 **Cap. 2: Pienso, Luego existo**

* * *

Tsuna…go… Ichi… Yoshi… Lo que sea. Estaba muy apegado a una frase que había escuchado una vez hace mucho tiempo…

Pienso, Luego existo.

El no había entendido muy bien al principio, por ello le pregunto a su madre Nana que significaba, sorprendentemente Nana tenia una respuesta sencilla para un niño pequeño de 8 años tan dotado como Tsuna:

-Veraz Tsu-kun, Descartes (filósofo Francés) un día, filosofando (pensando) sobre la existencia, se le ocurrió que era posible que realmente la existencia no fuera real, y que el no existía. Se puso a pensar en el punto y no encontraba una salida, entonces se dio cuenta que estaba pensando, y más que nada, razonando sobre su propia existencia. Entonces acuñó (creo) la frase. Propiamente, para ser más entendible debe dársele la pausa necesaria, de la siguiente manera: "Pienso, luego existo" (Pienso, entonces existo). Que se puede interpretar como "Existo porque razono en ello". Es decir, la existencia equivale en cierta forma a tomar conciencia de la propia existencia.—Termino Nana con una sonrisa antes de volverse a hacer el desayuno tarareando una melodía inentendible.

Tsuna supo desde ese momento que su madre podía ser algo distraída pero no por ello ingenua o manipulable. Una lección que todos aprendieron a la mala mientras Tsuna se retorcía de la risa en su interior.

El punto era que el era consciente de su existencia en este mundo y lo que quería lograr con ella… hasta cierto punto, Porque entonces Reborn llego a joder todos sus planes de como vivir en el futuro y como cambiar al mundo.

El era buen artista, tenía talento natural para todo lo que tuviera que ver con el arte: canto, pintura, dibujo, composición, poesía, etc. Su madre alentó este talento asi como su gran habilidad para la cocina (años mas tarde Tsuna se enteraría que su madre en realidad lo estaba entrenando para ser la perfecta Yamato Nadeshiko ama de casa/Esposa… la verdad se sorprendió gratamente de no haberse sorprendido por ello en lo absoluto) También lo inscribió en clases de caligrafía, artes marciales, etiqueta, danza, tradiciones y otras cosas para refinarlo lo mas posible, pero aquí el punto era que el era un artista nato.

Le gustaba Van Gogh y leía a Edgar Allan Po, así como a William Shakespeare, la música clásica y un poco de rock, metal, eléctrica, pop y aunque fuera un poco (muy) Varvarco le gustaría escuchar en vivo a un Castrati* Muchos le decían que era un… bueno mejor no comentar eso.

El punto era el sería un gran artista, el quería que sus pinturas se presentaran en las mejores galerías de arte, que sus poesías e historias fueran reconocidos mundialmente, el quería cantar y actuar como unos de los grandes, el quería diseñar, el quería fotografiar…

El quería hacer muchas cosas…

Pero entonces llego Reborn y todo lo jodio…

Había llegado con su actitud arrogante y orgullosa a decirle que hacer y que no tenía ni voz ni voto en ello… Protesto claro que lo hiso, pero no en voz alta.

O por lómenos no como Reborn esperaba.

Tsuna solo se había sentado calmado, bebiendo su te verde tarareando la misma melodía inentendible que su mama, ella le habida enseñado a siempre mantener la compostura incluso en los momentos más desesperados (característica de una buena Yamato Nadeshiko cabe destacar) y mantener la cabeza fría y calculadora…

A ver, A ver que hacer en esta situación?

Uno de los sueños mas grande de Tsuna cuando era niño era conquistar el mundo (si tan loco como sonaba) Quería conquistarlo para crear un lugar mejor, unificar a las naciones y que todos se trataran como hermanos (Y Robots, no podían faltar los Robots)…

Un Sueño estúpido, pero un Sueño al fin al cabo. Desde niño había determinado que para lograrlo necesitaba dinero, Poder e influencias (Y un ejército de Robots) para ello necesitaba convertirse en una figura pública muy amada (eh ahí el querer ser un gran artista) posteriormente determinaría que ese sueño era estúpido y muy fuera de su alcance por ello lo dejo y se concentró en convertirse en artista…

Así que tal vez…Solo tal vez podría retomar su sueño de la dominación Mundial… pero por ahora estaba de mal genio porque un idiota superiorista se había atrevido a decirle que hacer con su vida…

Nadie mandaba a Sawada Tsunayoshi…

Nadie… (Solo Su madre, por supuesto)

Asique decidió que le joderia la vida al Katekyo Hitman por metiche…

Tsuna hizo una mueca de desagrado al recordar como la mayoría de sus planes habían sido lastimosamente infructíferos a la hora de utilizarlos encontrar del Hitman, pero también recordaba con cierto grado de orgullo como Reborn lo alentaba a continuar mejorando y que le decía que eran mejores planes que de los mejores estrategas con los que había tratado y que si no fuera por su experiencia hace mucho tiempo hubiera caído ante el.

En ese momento Reborn le había revelado que era un padrino/tío extremadamente orgulloso de su ahijado/sobrino…

Fue cuando la realización había golpeado a Tsuna tan fuerte como un bate de beisbol…

Ahora comprendía las miradas secretas entre su madre y Reborn, ahora comprendía los parecidos dispares en su mentón y nariz…

Ahora comprendía tantas cosas…

Por andar en sus retorcí… digo felices recuerdos no se dio cuenta de que choco con alguien mandándolo al suelo (otra vez) por lo que procedió a hacer la misma rutina que siempre hacia cuando le pasaba esto… Puso su mejor cara culpable y con voz arrepentida dijo:

-Oh, lo lamento no me fije por donde iba, Me permite ayudarle?—Con su tono amable y una sonrisa de disculpa, todos a su alrededor se sonrojaron.

-Eh?… Sí, G-gracias—La hermosa mujer de largo pelos castaños respondió toda roja y tartamudeando. No levanto su vista, pues estaba recogiendo unas cosas que se cayeron de su canasta, cerrándolos ojos momentáneamente (y rodándolos) Tsuna le dio una sonrisa amable y condescendiente, carajo! Esa maldita expresión era culpa de su Madre

-Siento lo que paso, realmente estaba en las nubes… ¿No le ha pasado nada malo? ¿Quiere que le lleve a una clínica?—Pregunto esta ves realmente preocupado… Eso era nuevo, nunca se preocupaba realmente por alguien así de rápido (la paranoia mal infundada por reborn le habían enseñado esto: No confíes en Nadie, normalmente la preocupación venia si tenia un segundo encuentro con la persona nueva)—Ah! Permítame ayudarla!—Exclamo recogiendo un grupo de Naranjas extraviadas. Mmm como que se le antojaba una naranjada.

-No estaré bien, muchas gracias Jovencito, es usted muy amable—Comento la señora sonriendo, ya levantada y viendo al joven que se había arrodillado para levantar las naranjas.

-No es nada, ha sido culpa mía después de todo… aunque me temo que los huevos no se salvaron…- Murmuro Lastimoso viendo los huevos de gallina todos tirados y destrozados en el suelo…

-Esta bien, puedo comprar unos nuevos—Dijo Masaki, ¡Valla! Que sorpresa, al parecer no todos los jóvenes de hoy en día eran mal educados! Ni sus queridos hijos eran así de amables como este jovencito! Sus padres le educaron bien. Muy a pesar de la mala pinta que tiene el chico con esa sudadera con capucha que no deja ver su cabello y lentes negros que bloquean la mayor parte de su rostro, tenía un aura que gritaba "Adorable" y "Caballeroso" en oleadas.

-Por Favor, En vista de que eh causado este incidente Me gustaría que me permitiese pagar por ellos—Tsuna dijo con su vos más sedosa y seductora, tratando de engatusarla a aceptar, su madre le había enseñado a siempre a ser amable con los demás (o que utilizara su infinita lindura para atraerlos)… Y luego utilizar el aprecio que estos desarrollaban hacia el para su propio beneficio, Nana era malvada.

-No, no esta bien—Dios! Este chico era un verdadero caballero! Envidiaba a su madre, debe ser absolutamente dichosa de tener un hijo así (como desearía que sus hijos se comportaran mas atentos con ella)

-Insisto—Ok, hora de utilizar su último recurso (bueno el penúltimo) de forma sensual (no sabe que en el futuro esta escena le traerán ganas de vomitar) se retira los lentes negros y movió su cabeza dejando que la capucha callera lentamente y su cabello se moviera con el viento enmarcando su rostro dándole una imagen etérea y sonríe ladeadamente—Sería un honor como un placer… Además no me gustan las deudas…

Masaki se sintió desfallecer, el chico (que era solo ligeramente más alto que ella no mas de 1.78) era realmente… bello. No le sorprendía que utilizara capucha, todos debían seguirle como lobos hambrientos a un cordero…

Entonces se dio cuenta…

El cabello Naranja y los ojos increíblemente bellos de un color que solo una vez había visto en toda su vida…

-Ichijou-San!—Grito una voz en la lejanía, Tsuna quiso maldecir en voz baja y Masaki salió de su estupor…

-Hime-Chan! Tatsu! Hola como han estado?—La sonrisa que les da era un poco mas sincera que el que le daba a la mujer, estos chicos (sol y Rayo) se estaban ganando un lugarcito en su familia, si seguían así tendrían pronto la entera protección de Vongola.

-Estamos bien Yoshi- Respondió Tatsuya, en este corto periodo de tiempo el y Yoshi se habían vuelto amigos (después de que Yoshi dejara en claro que Orihime no le interesara, no porque no fuera bonita si no porque era homosexual)—Pero que haces? Normalmente no sales de tu Prisión, perdón digo Mansión—la sonrisa en su rostro decía claramente que no fue un error, Orihime se rio entre dientes intentando taparla con su mano.

-Jaja muy graciosos, no, estoy de compras, se me antojo para mañana desayunar unos huevos Benedict y tal vez hacer una pequeña fiesta el fin…

-Cool… Oh Señora Kurosaki, mucho gusto ¿Cómo ah estado?

-Bien Tatsuya-Kun, Gracias por preguntar— Contesto Masaki con sonrisa un poco tensa, Pero ninguno de los chicos lo noto, o al menos dos no lo hicieron. -Ah se conocen?—Pregunto Tsuna.

-Si, Su familia dirige una pequeña clínica a unas cuadras de aquí y su hijo mayor Kairi va a clases de Karate y es mi pupilo, El menor es Yoru y asiste a clases de Cocina junto a Hime.

-Ya veo—Dijo Tsuna con expresión pensativa—Sabe, hace poco me caí y creí que no era de gran importancia pero me duele un poco la muñeca, cree que me podría revisar? Así de paso la acompaño a comprar los huevos que rompí.

-No desistirás sobre eso verdad?—Resoplo Masaki a lo que el peli naranja sonrió a modo de respuesta—De acuerdo, en todo caso Fue agradable verte Tatsuya-Kun, Orihime-Chan

-Del mismo modo Sr. Kurosaki—Respondió Orihime mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

-Si y por favor avísele a Kairi que no podre asistir a nuestra sesión del martes en la tarde, se lo iba a decir esta mañana pero se me olvido.

-Por supuesto que si Tatsuya-Kun, yo le habido.

-Bueno entonces, supongo que nos vemos después Sr. Kurosaki, Ah y Yoshi háblame por teléfono si decides hacer la fiesta

-A mi también Ichijou-san, así les aviso a todos para ir.

-Claro yo les hablo o les mando un mensaje con la dirección y la hora. -Entonces que tengan buenos Días Ichijou-san, Sr. Kurosaki—se despidió Orihime mientras se agarraba del brazo que le ofreció Tatsuya y se alejaban mientras los otros dos también se despedían y se encaminaban al Distrito Comercial mas cercano.

-Son buenos Chicos—comenta Masaki levantando la cesta que en este punto estaba un poco pesada. -Y buenos amigos—asiente Tsuna—ah por favor Permítame—dijo haciendo señas a la canasta.

-No es necesario—respondió ella sonrojada, -Insisto, no sería un caballero si no me lo permitiera Sr… Kurosaki—dijo el no muy seguro, apenas se dio cuenta de que en verdad no sabia como se llamaba la mujer de cabellos castaños y aun así ya se trataban como si se hubieran conocido de toda la vida…

-Masaki… Kurosaki Masaki es mi nombre—dijo ella apenada, pues también se había dado cuenta de ello, pero algo caliente le llenaba el cuerpo al notar la familiaridad con la que ella e Ichi… El chico se trataban a pesar de solo conocerse por breves minutos.

-Es un placer conocerla Sr. Masaki, mi nombre es Tsuyoshi…Ichijou Tsuyoshi—dijo dulcemente mientras agarraba la canasta, la mujer sabía que de nada serviría discutir con el insistente chico así que lo dejo ser, en cuanto entraron al distrito comercial fueron rápidamente hasta el puesto para comprar los huevos mientras hablaban de todo y nada al mismo tiempo.

Ambos se dieron cuenta, aunque no lo decían, la facilidad con la que salían las palabras de la boca de ambos y la familiaridad con la que actuaban alrededor del otro no eran normales,

Tsuna se sentía como si estuviera con su Mama Nana y Masaki por primera vez en años se sentía tranquila y en Paz consigo misma. Después de Comprar los huevos y otras cosas mientras pasaban por ahí, Se dispusieron a seguir su camino directo a la Clínica Kurosaki, entre chistes, bromas y anécdotas.

-Entonces… Jajaja Kuro y Nagi decidieron que sería divertido ver a todos vestidos como Princesas y Jajajaja no se como lo hicieron pero la Fiesta termino con migo y los demás utilizando vestidos con holanes rosas y rodeados de animalitos del bosque.

-Jujujujuju—La risa de Masaki estaba siendo atenuada por la mano que se había puesto sobre la boca para evitar estallar en sonoras carcajadas, las historias que Tsuyoshi-kun le había contado de sus eran realmente muy graciosas, desde Yato y Keshi con sus infinitas discusiones hasta la peleas entre Kyo y Kuro por todo y nada.—Y como reaccionaron los demás?—Pregunto intrigada.

-Bueno Keshi solo se rio y le dijo a Yato que se veía bien en Vestido, Yato se enojo y empezó a tirar insultos a diestra y siniestra e un pelea unilateral con Keshi, mi hermano menor no le mostro atención pues seguía comiendo dulces de Uva, Mi otro hermano menor Fuu, Mi hermanita Pin, Mi niñera Chi, Mis amigas Ru, Ko y Nagi junto con mi mama se van realmente hermosas… y Kyo empezó una batalla contra Kuro… Como siempre, terminaron por destruir la mitad de mi patio—suspiro exagerada y melodramáticamente—Tuve que pararlos y obligarlos a quedarse a limpiar el desorden, fue una total locura!

-Me lo imagino.—contesto ella con una sonrisa divertida, aunque también un poco tensa ante la mención de la Madre del chico, hasta ahora lo que el chico le había contado de sus padres era básicamente nada y casi todo era sobre sus amigos. Saber que Tsuyoshi-kun se refería a su madre con tanto cariño, amor y respeto le daban punzadas de celos que no podía controlar.—Oh mira—dice tratando de cambiar de tema—Ya hemos llegado.

\- Así que esta es ¿Eh?—murmura mirando la modesta casa, era ligeramente más grande que las otras pero esto se debía también a que tenia una pequeña clínica incluida para todo aquel que lo necesitara. Vagamente el lugar le recordó a su propia casa.

-Si por favor entra—ella uso las llaves para entrar por la clínica—Mi marido no se encuentra en estos momentos, tuvo que ir a una conferencia a la otra ciudad y regresa hasta mañana, pero yo también soy médico y puedo ayudarte.

Media hora después Masaki determino que Yoshi-kun no tenia nada grabe y que solo tenia que descansar su muñeca un tiempo. Yoshi había respondido que haría lo que le dijo, pero algo en la pícara sonrisa en su rostro le dijo a Masaki que haría exactamente lo contrario.

-Bueno—dijo masaki viendo la hora, se la habían pasado un poco mas de tiempo platicando de cosas banales y ya era tarde, debía apurarse si quería hacer la cena para sus hijos—Me temo que ya es tarde, tus padres estarán muy preocupados…

-Eh? Preocupados?—El chico lucia genuinamente desconcertado

-Si… Ya sabes… Por llegar tarde a casa…

-Ohh era eso, no se preocupe Sr. Kurosaki, por el momento no vivimos en la misma casa…

-Eh?

-Mis padres son personas en extremo ocupadas, son contadas la veces que eh visto a mi padre, de echo puedo decir que todas se cuentan con una mano y sobrarían dedos todavía, Mi madre por otro lado se encarga de una fundación de beneficencia y cuidar de mis tres hermanos menores, así que básicamente solo somos mi tutor en casa y yo, pero este se fue a Italia a atender unos negocios y regresara dentro de medio año asi que me eh quedado por mi cuenta por este tiempo jejeje

A Masaki no le agrado esto para nada, Ichi- Yoshi-kun hablaba con tanto cariño y amor de sus padres, pero estos parecían no hacerles mucho caso a su hijo mayor. Eso la enfurecia, Este chico de tan buen corazón siendo abandonado de esta forma, y más si las sospechas (e Intuición) que tenía eran ciertas…

Esas personas pagarían el haber abandonado así a Yoshi-kun…

-En todo caso—dijo ella poniendo su mejor sonrisa—que te parece si te quedas a cenar?—Pregunto tentativa, mientras el peli naranja puso una expresión pensativa en su rostro, esto estaba bien para él, no tenía ganas de cocinar.

Además de que era una gran oportunidad, hasta este momento ya había logrado rastrear a 4 de las 5 familias que probablemente fueran su familia Biológica, de esas 4 solo había logrado investigar y descartar 2, la siguiente en la lista eran los Nakamura, pero su Intuición le gritaba que no era necesario investigarlos.

La Quinta familia había quedado descartada, pues a pesar de que si habían perdido a su hijo este hecho fue unos 5 años antes de su nacimiento, y los papeles del robo dl niño se habían confundido vuelto a sacar a flote con el pánico además de que este niño había sido tenido en la casa de la familia y había sido robado en su camino al hospital pocas horas después de nacer, los Urakawa* fueron tachados de su lista a la primera semana.

-Seria todo un honor probar su cocina—respondió con una sonrisa. Que Masaki correspondió con una igual de resplandeciente, como digno Sol que era.

-Ok, que te gustaría? Lo cocinare especialmente para ti

-No tengo gustos, lo que quiera hacer esta perfecto, además no podría dejarle cocinar a usted sola—Masak se sorprendió.

-Tu sabes cocinar?—Pregunto, Tsuna solo sonrió.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLO

-Esto… Esto debe de ser una puta broma—mascullo molesto, la traición goteando en cada palabra que salía de su boca, pero las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos decían todo, como un libro abierto. Se limpió cualquier lágrima que pudo haber salido con violencia y se dispuso leer el resto de la carta que tenía entre sus manos…

 _"…Sé que esto debe haberte causado un gran pesar, Se que debí habértelo dicho a la cara, se que debí haber hablado antes…_

 _Pero nunca encontré el valor suficiente para hacerlo. Eres mi hijo, a pesar de todo y te amo como tal. Tú fuiste la mayor alegría que el mundo pudo darnos a Tu madre, Renata y a mi. Sé que es Hipócrita de mi parte pedirte perdón, por ello no lo hare. Pero si te diré que lo lamento._

 _Lamento enormemente el no poderte enfrentar, Lamento ser tan cobarde…_

 _Lamento si es que llegas a odiarme…"_

-Jajaja…-la risa seca y ronca salió de su garganta, las lágrimas silenciosamente se deslizaban por su rostro—Odiarte? Cómo? Dime como y si es que alguna vez poder hacerlo? Eres tan estúpido…Padre—apretó fuertemente los ojos y se obligó a calmarse respirando profunda y pesadamente. Tenía que controlarse, Reborn no estaría contento si se enteraba que había perdido tan fácilmente el control de sus emociones… no era digno de un verdadero Jefe de Famiglia.

 _"Pero si lo haces… Lo comprendo. Teníamos el poder, el dinero, los contactos y los recursos necesarios… Pero no lo hicimos… No movimos ni un solo dedo._

 _En su lugar nos dedicamos a festejar, nos dedicamos a celebrar… Nos dedicamos a entregarnos a nuestra felicidad egoísta…_

 _Esa felicidad construida sobre la desdicha de otros… Y realmente, lo lamento. Al igual que tu madre lo lamento hasta su último aliento._

 _Pero al igual que ella, aunque lo lamento… No me arrepiento._

 _Y nunca me arrepentiré…_

 _Aun así no puede evitar, en mis últimos días, pensar en ellos y llenarme de remordimiento, por ello te pido Hijo mío… Búscalos… A tus padres Biológicos, búscalos y no los dejes ir._

 _Como un cielo… Como siempre lo as sido, envuélvelos, atráelos, y protégelos. Y si quieres cuéntales toda la verdad, diles porque no has estado todos estos años con ellos… Cuéntales lo egoísta que Renata y yo hemos sido. Pero recuerda esto, hijo…_

 _Fuiste, eres y siempre serás lo mejor que pudo pasarnos en la vida. Fuiste nuestra luz de esperanza en un túnel de oscura desesperación, sobre todo después de la perdida de tu hermano, de ese bebe que ni siquiera había nacido y después enterarnos que no podíamos tener más hijos. No pudimos ni quisimos evitarlo…_

 _Cuando nuestras llamas y tus llamas fuertes y puras se conectaron y armonizaron…_

 _Cuando por nuestras llamas nos reconocimos como Padres e hijo. Nos sorprendimos tanto… Era raro encontrar un cielo tan fuerte y puro como tu, sobre todo civil…_

 _Cuando notamos que esas llamas tan puras y fuertes estaban asustadas, temerosas, se despertó en nosotros un sentimiento de protección que incluso después de años no podemos apagar._

 _Al haberte salvado de las garras de ese Monstruo, al haberte acunado a salvo en nuestros brazos… no pudimos evitar la tentación de mantenerte así, predijo y seguro en nuestros brazos…_

 _No nos importó el dolor que le causamos a otros al llevarte de Japón y traerte a Italia, no nos importó ponerte uno de los nombres que con tanto esmero habíamos escogido para ponerle a nuestros futuros hijos, ignorando el nombre con el que te hayan bautizado realmente…_

 _Desconozco cuál haya sido tu verdadero nombre pero para Renata y para mi, tu siempre serás ese Fuerte y vigoroso niño que a pesar de todo se niega a abandonar la vida, aquel niño que enfrento a la muerte y venció…_

 _Siempre serás nuestro más grande tesoro…_

 _Siempre serás nuestro hijo._

 _Nuestro Valentino "Dino" Cavallone_

 _Espero que algún día puedas perdonarnos…_

 _Te amaremos por siempre_

 _Atte._

 _Tu padre, El Noveno Cavallone_

 _Severino "Tino" Cavallone*"_

.

.

.

Esa misma Noche un Jet privado salió de Italia en dirección a Japón.

.

.

.

Continuara….

.

.

.

_..._

Omake (retazos del pasado) Lirio Blanco

Tan pequeño, tan frágil, tan delicado…

Tan fácil de Matar…

Inexpresivos ojos de un color entre azul profundo y violeta intenso observaron la pequeña figurita que se removía inquieto entre sus brazos, pocas semanas de nacido y ya había sentido su instinto asesino a su persona, tan pequeño y tan preceptivo…

Tan brillante…

Verdaderamente era su hijo…

Aparto la mirada, disgustado consigo mismo.

Debió haberlo hecho desde que se enteró de que esa cosa crecía en su interior… Pero no pudo. Se convenció a si mismo que solo esperaría, para que por lo menos esa cosa viera la luz del sol y después lo mataría. Debió haberlo hecho cuando solo en el bosque le dio a luz… Pero no pudo. Se convenció de que el no era tan maldito como para quitarle la vida a su propio hijo, se prometió que lo abandonaría en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad…

Oportunidad que una y otra vez había pasado y que una y otra vez desperdicio…

Gorgoteos y risitas llamaron su atención, bajo la mirada y se encontró unos grandes y bellos ojos color Lavanda mirándolo con tanta pureza e inocencia que hicieron que se le removiera el estómago en culpabilidad…

Cerro los ojos fuertemente, por primera vez desde hace siglos que alguien le importaba lo suficiente como para no querer matarlo…

Justamente lo que quería evitar…

Lo abraso fuerte, pero aun delicadamente y permitió que las emociones alcanzaran sus ojos viendo al pequeño con amor, devoción y un gran deje de tristeza…

Los peligros en la Sociedad de almas estaban a la vuelta de la esquina, Sabia que algo grande se acercaba, grandes problemas y desastres. Problemas y desastres que tenían nombre y apellido…

Un ser que odiaba con toda su existencia…

Respiro profundo, intentando calmarse. Empezó a incrementar la velocidad, saltando de poste en poste, lego hasta la parte superior de una gran casa donde se detuvo y saltando por el techo callo al callejón de al lado, saco de donde tenía oculto el Gigai, le habían costado mucho hacerlo, sobretodo modificarlo para que conforme pasaban los años este creciera como el cuerpo verdadero del niño.

Con cuidado le puso el Gigai al bebe, esto era lo mejor.

Su pequeño estaría más protegido en el mundo humano. En la sociedad de almas era muy peligroso, sobre todo si no quería que nadie supiera de su existencia… al menos por ahora.

Su hijo era el heredero de una noble familia después de todo.

Pero no permitiría que lo trataran y maltrataran como lo hicieron con el… No permitiría que lo rompieran de esa manera.

Su cabello negro cubrió su sombrío rostro demacrado por la tristeza y abrigo mejor a su había vestido con las mejores ropas del mundo humano. Llego hasta la puerta dejo al niño en un canasto en el suelo y toco. Había investigado a la familia, Ellos querían con ansias un hijo, pero no podían. Habían estado buscando orfanatos para adoptar, bueno ahora les ahorraría la molestia.

Una bella mujer de largo cabello blanco, como el del bebe (se preguntaba constantemente de donde lo había sacado) abrió la puesta, Sonrió cuando la mujer sorprendida llamo a su esposo y ambos con cuidado levantaron al bebe en sus brazos con una adoración tal comparada a la que se le daba a una deidad.

Les vio leer la nota que previamente había escrito y como ambos concordaban estar de acuerdo con su deseo…

Al menos su pequeño capricho seria cumplido…

El nombre de su pequeño seria en honor al lugar donde le había dado a luz, donde le habían devuelto un poco de esperanza y luz a su vida.

En honor a ese lugar donde le dieron tanta alegría.

En honor a ese extenso valle lleno de hermosos lirios* de todos los colores: Blancos, Azules, Amarillos, Malvas, Rojos y Naranjas…

Su luz, Su vida, Su mayor tesoro…

Su hijo…

Su pequeño Byakuran…

.

.

.

Continuara...

* * *

Aclaraciones

* * *

*Castrato (del italiano castrato, 'castrado';1 castrati en plural) es la denominación que se utiliza para referirse al cantante sometido de niño a una castración para conservar su voz aguda (de soprano, mezzo-soprano o contralto). El término tradicional español (hoy en desuso) referido a estos cantantes era capón. Actualmente se emplea la voz italiana.

*Valentín o Valentino (en italiano) nombre masculino de origen latino "Valentinus", su significado es "Aquel que es fuerte y robusto (persona fuerte, sana y firme)" o "Aquel que tiene buena salud y es vigoroso". "Cavallone", es la combinación de "Cavallo" que significa "Caballo" y "Stallone" que significa "Semental" siendo así algo traducido como "Caballo semental" en italiano.

*Severino, nombre masculino de origen latino, es un gentilicio "Severinus", derivado de Severo; su significado es "Aquel que es severo o serio" o "Aquel que vive de forma austera".

*Urakawa: No fue el nombre falso más creativo que se les ha ocurrido.

*Lirios: "Alegras mis días". En el lenguaje de las flores, los lirios son un símbolo de amor. Los blancos simbolizan corazón tierno, te quiero, confío en ti, también simbolizan pureza. Los azules, amor tierno. Significan buenas noticias. Los amarillos, amarte me hace feliz, los lirios malvas, tus ojos me enloquecen y el deseo de seducir a la persona amada, los rojos es amor ardiente y los naranjas, ardo de amor por ti.

1\. No se si se habrán dado cuenta, pero desde el cap 1 aquí ya paso un mes completo desde que Tsu/Ichi llego a Karakura. En este tiempo no ha pasado nada interesante, por eso no lo puse, me daba foera, hasta ahora Tsu/Ichi a investigado dos de las familias que perdieron a sus hijos, la siguiente en la lista era justamente la familia Kurosaki, por eso Tsu/Ichi estaba tan atento, sobre todo a la ora de llegar a la casa Kurosaki y enterarse de que tenían una clínica.

2\. Lalalala Dino Adoptado? Quien se lo esperaba?. Lo se Cliché, Tsuna adoptado, Xanxus adoptado, Dino adoptado ¿Qué sigue ahora? Byakuran Arrancar?... No tanto así pero cerca.

3\. Mmm *oler**oler* Huelen eso? Huele a Personaje trágico por aquí.

Espero les aya gustado. Nos leemos la proxima!

.

.

.


	4. 3 Cena, La llegada del Caballo

loLamento la demora de este fic en especial, sin embargo, deben saber que no fue intencional. Lo cierto era que en un inicio este capítulo tenía más de 6 mil palabras, pero perdí el capítulo junto con mi USB y durante mucho tiempo no tuve ganas de rescribirlo, cuando me dije ¡Joder tengo que terminarlo o si no la trama me llenara la cabeza! Solo escribí lo que recordé e el capítulo original.

Lo siento deberás.

.

.

.

3

Cena

La llegada del caballo.

.

.

.

_Hace un mes_

 _Dos chicos corrían por las oscuras y desoladas calles de la ciudad, un estruendoso rugido resonó helándoles la sangre, cuando el pelinegro volteo vio a una vil y horrorosa criatura que les perseguía, acelero el paso, cosa que su mellizo imito. De repente el de cabellos castaños sintió como algo se envolvía atreves de su tobillo y solto un grito cuando comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia la grotesca criatura_

 _—¡Yoru!—grito el pelinegro al ver a su hermano ser arrastrado por el suelo._

 _—¡Kairi!—Grito lleno de terror el menor de los dos._

 _De repente algo corío entre ambos cortando lo que le ataba a la criatura y tomando el ataque en su lugar. Yoru voltio la vista cuando un flujo de sangre caliente lleno la mitad de su rostro, ahí había un chico más pequeño que él, vestido como un samurai todo de negro con una Katana en mano. El chico samurai empujo y empujo contra el hueco infructuosamente con su Katana, contra el lugar donde había cortado, hasta que finalmente se apartó de él, escupiéndole al suelo y retirándose sanarse asi mismo de nuevo._

 _El chico Samurai cayó al lado de Yoru justo al tiempo que Kairi llegaba junto a ellos. Ambos chicos estaban aterrorizados, pero ellos no dejarían que quien les haya ayudado se quedara ahí, antes de que alguno pudiera levantarlo del suelo él les hablo._

 _—Querías salvar a tu hermano—dijo con voz entrecortada mientras miraba fijamente a Kairi, el pelinegro trago grueso y respondió._

 _— Sí—dijo el, como si fuera una afirmación obvia, que, en realidad, era en ese momento._

 _—Hay una manera en que podrías hacer eso—Estaba hablando rápido ahora—Podrías convertirte en un Shinigami como yo—Él se detuvo por un momento, parpadeando. —Si perforo la punta de mi zanpakutoh a de tu corazón, temporalmente puedo regalarte algunos de mis poderes. Como tienes tanta energía espiritual, debería funcionar... Pero si no lo haces, morirás._

 _—¿Shinigami? —dijo, con una mirada calculadora— eh oído de ustedes de otros espíritus, si esta es su forma de trabajar, entonces bien. Dame la espada—Él le tendió la mano, cálida y amigable—Probémoslo, ¿de acuerdo, chico Shinigami?_

 _—No soy chico Shinigami. Mi nombre es Kuchiki Rukio— dijo el niño más bajo, aun con su mirada apagada y sin emoción en su voz— solo Rukio. llámenme por mi nombre de pila_

 _—Kurosaki Kairi y ese de ahí es mi hermano menor Yoru— señalo al chico que todavía estaba tendido en el suelo agarrando su tobillo fracturado, este asintió en reconocimiento, Kairi tomo la punta de la espada y la apunto directo a su corazón— y puedes llamarme Kairi. Esperemos que este no sea último encuentro para ninguno de nosotros, ¿sí?_

 _El Hueco se había recuperado y se estaba moviéndose hacia ellos. El zanpakutoh estaba listo. Kairi parecía nervioso pero decidido. Tiro el zanpakutoh directamente a través de su corazón, entonces una energía enorme segó todo alrededor._

_Tiempo Presente_

A final Masaki no le dejo ayudar en la cena mas que a cortar verduras y pasarle ciertos ingredientes (no debía esforzar su muñeca dijo ella) pero eso no evito que ambos tuvieran un rato divertido en la cocina.

Antes de que Masaki se diera cuenta Yoshi había conectado su MP3 a las bocinas y los había pesto a todo volumen, una canción pegajosa comenzó a sonar y Yoshi empezó a cantar y a moverse un poco al ritmo de la música...

Masaki no supo como ni cuando pero ellos terminaron bailando y cantando. Tampoco supo de cuando terminaron de, mágicamente, terminar de hacer la cena y preparar la mesa, estaban demasiado absortos bailando al ritmo de la música e intentando entonar correctamente (solo Masaki, que estaba maravillada por la hermosa voz de Yoshi-kun) que no se dieron cuenta de cómo tres adolescentes se les quedaban observando con la boca abierta.

Cuando Masaki se dio cuenta de que ya no estaban solos, se puso ligeramente pálida. Un "Ups" Salió de su boca mientras sonreirá nerviosamente a los niños. Kairi la miraba casi como se miraría a una persona que ha cometido un crimen terrible mientras Yoru la miraba con incredulidad, el tercer niño -que no conocía- la miraba con abierta curiosidad.

—Kairi, Yoru que bueno que llegaron, permítanme presentarles— señalo a Yoshi con la mano—él es Ichijou Tsuyoshi y él es...

—Soy su nuevo tutor de inglés, Matemáticas y Literatura—tomo Yoshi la palabra para su consternación—Masaki-san me contrato porque el último mes han tenido problemas en esas materias.

—Ya veo—soltó Kairi con un aura oscura—y supongo que el baile también está incluido en las lecciones ¿Verdad?—Masaki hizo una mueca ante la grosería de su hijo, sin embargo, Yoshi mantuvo su serena sonrisa.

—Bueno, si quieren aprender a bailar no tendría ningún problema en enseñarles, sin embargo, déjenme decirles que eso solo aumentaría los honorarios, por cierto ¿Qué clase de baile quieren? Masaki-san quería aprender baile de salón. Mi recomendación sería el Tango, aunque realmente no soy muy bueno en ello.

Antes de que Kairi abriera nuevamente la boca, esta vez rojo (no podían decir si era de la ira o la vergüenza) el teléfono de la casa sonó y Masaki fue a contestar dejando a los cuatro chicos solos en el comedor, el ambiente tenso lleno el lugar mientras Tsuna seguía sonriendo serenamente y Kairi lo fulminaba con la mirada.

—Escucha aquí, Ichijou...

—Oh por favor, no me gustan las formalidades, llámenme Yoshi, ya que de ahora en adelante seré su tutor.

—Tu no...

—Era su padre—anuncio Masaki interrumpiendo a los chicos—dijo que se quedaría otra noche más. Así que, por favor chicos, vallan a lavarse las manos y regresen para cenar, al parecer tenemos dos invitados esta noche así que pórtense bien—esto último lo dijo dirigido a Kairi que solo bufo molesto—Yoshi-kun ¿Me ayudas a servir la cena?—Pregunto Masaki, Yoshi asintió en su dirección y ambos fueron a la cocina.

—¿Tutor? D—Pregunto Masaki alzando la ceja en dirección del peli naranja, este le regalo una risa nerviosa—Lo siento Masaki-san, sin embargo fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió para calmar un poco a su hijo. Además, no tengo problema en ser realmente su Tutor, si me permite decirlo yo mismo soy muy avanzado académicamente hablando, sería un gusto ayudarlos.

Masaki sonrió, mientras llevaba con Ichigo los platos a la mesa y los acomodaba. La cena, a pesar de sus protestas, había sido preparada casi completamente por Yoshi. La verdad Masaki nunca había escuchado de ese platillo, por lo que Yoshi le había dicho era que lo había inventado junto con su madre, lo cual la había dado un ligero pique de celos.

Ya sentados todos alrededor del comedor, Yoru se atrevió a preguntar que estaban comiendo. Masaki parpadeo y contesto con la verdad.

—oh, la verdad no sabría decirte querido, Yoshi-kun la preparo para nosotros.

Esta vez Yoru y el pelinegro más pequeño se voltearon al peli naranja que estaba a punto de llevarse un bocado a la boca. Encogiéndose de hombros empezó a hablar.

—Pues el platillo es Macarela con Pimienta China y Puré* es una macarela condimentada con pimienta china pero cocinada al estilo Japonés y con pequeños agregados de vegetales. La carne de la macarela debe ser cocinada delicadamente para evitar que este húmeda, el elemento sorpresa es el adorno del puré, la idea es que con la dulzura y suavidad de su viscoso sabor se siente a la perfección a la caballa logrando que ambos ingredientes y sus combinaciones mejoren cada uno de los sabores.

Termino de explicar y se sonrojo por haber hablado tanto, El pelinegro mas bajo lo miro parpadeando como un Buoh, Masaki rio quedamente y Kairi lo miro como si fuera un bicho raro. Yoru -aparentemente feliz por la explicación, y la receta dada- asintió y se dispuso a probar el primer bocado.

La sensación que lo embargo no la esperaba.

Un efecto florido lo recorrió como si fuera la temporada de primavera. La exquisitez de este plato era de otro mundo. Los sabores armonizaban hermosamente y liberando una experiencia increíble en su boca. Nunca había probado algo así.

—¡Delicioso! ¡Yoshi-San Cásese conmigo!

Tsuna se atraganto con la marcela, Kairi rompió sus palillos, Masaki rio y el pelinegro más bajito los miro confundido.

Oh si esta sería una larga noche.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Dos días más tarde...

Un chico rubio, por alguna inexplicable razón más allá de su comprensión, estaba caminando por las desoladas calles oscuras de un complejo de almacenes escuchando "Never gonna give you up" y tarareándola en voz baja. La luz de la luna iluminaba su camino, momentáneamente tapada por nubes a la deriva que obstruían su luz, un gato negro salto entre los botes de basura cercanos.

Un grupo de maleantes al verlo solo y desprotegido se acercaron sigilosamente a él para quitarle lo que tenía, la ropa del chico era obviamente de alta calidad, así como el reloj de oro que tenía en la muñeca de la mano, no conforme con eso su celular era de último modelo y uno de los más caros que había salido al mercado. Un niño tan mimado como el sería una presa fácil.

Ese fue su más grande error.

Antes de que el que tenía la navaja avanzara el rubio giro con una gracia propia de un artista marcial y se la arrebato lanzándola a un lado, se encajó directamente en el hombro de otro de los asaltantes que grito como niña mientras intentaba detener el sangrado.

—Diez contra uno, Tks Tks Tks—chasqueo la lengua mientras negaba con la cabeza—esa es una total desventaja... Para ustedes.

Con un grito de furia todos se abalanzaron en contra del rubio quien solo sonrió. Como si solo estuviera bailando una danza mortal el rubio esquivo y golpeo en todos los puntos vitales a sus asaltantes, lo gracioso del asunto era que todos eran por lo menos nueve o más centímetros más altos que el rubio y más musculosos también. Lo interesante era la gran cantidad de combinaciones de artes marciales que utilizaba el más bajo, era mortífero y fluido.

Al final los únicos que quedaron en pie y conscientes de lo acontecido fueron el rubio y el gato negro que lo miraba con sus penetrantes ojos dorados llenos de diversión. El rubio le sonrió coqueto y le guiño el ojo.

—Espero que haya disfrutado el espectáculo Neko-Chan, estaré por aquí de lunes a viernes por el próximo año.

El gato Maulló complacido.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

El lugar era lúgubre y extremadamente aterrador, con solo estar ahí parado se sentía un aura extremadamente pesada y casi asfixiante, la vista panorámica a parecía ser toda en una gama de grises aumentada por la inexplicable niebla que parecía estar siempre presente en el lugar, la vegetación era tan densa que la luz del sol rara vez pasa entre las copas de los árboles, muchos evitan la zona, así como aves, ardillas, lobos y otras formas de vida salvaje.

Aun así, el bosque era muy tranquilo, pero parecía estar rodeado de misticismo, como bolas que ruedan para arriba, lugares donde las personas se vuelven más pequeñas, la obvia ausencia de animales y brújulas que se volvían locas. Y en ciertas noches, era posible escuchar sonidos de percusión y gemidos extraños en los bordes del bosque. Otras personas decían a ver visto una sombra caminando a lo largo de la carretera cerca del lugar.

En medio de todo, una elegante mansión Neogótica se erguía orgullosa; la arquitectura del arco apuntado, las bóvedas de crucería, contrafuerte flotante, tracerías en ventanas, pináculos y agujas. Las paredes que se reducen al mínimo por largas arcadas y un énfasis en la verticalidad. La simetría se dejaba caer y se adornaba con el enmarcado vertical y los gables de esquina altamente adornados adornadas con almenas, agujas y gárgolas.

Por dentro enormes ventanas góticas ocupaban gran parte de las paredes de piedra, mostrando una vista encantadora de un lago debajo de la superficie. Estantes de llenos de reliquias y tomos antiguos se alzaban orgullosos entre las ventanas, en un estudio de la mansión una chimenea rugiente dominaba la pared del fondo. Las colecciones íntimas de sillas y mesas de orejas estaban esparcidas por toda la habitación, aunque obviamente el lugar principal estaba justo antes de la chimenea, donde tres imponentes sofás de cuero hacían una postura.

Dinero y poder, era como se podía describir al lugar puesto lo único que uno podía pensar en cuanto entraba era que apestaba a dinero y poder.

Sentado en el sofá de en medio frente a la chimenea una figura elegante y orgullosa se encantaba sentada. Unos fríos e inexpresivos ojos de un color entre azul profundo y violeta intenso observaron con desinterés las llamar de la chimenea, sus cabellos negros hasta los hombros cubrieron su sombrío rostro mientras hacia un simple un ademan de manos.

El fuego de la chimenea repentinamente se convirtió en hielo apagando toda luz que pudo haber en el lugar, solo la luz de la luna iluminaba el sobrio estudio, una figura de blanco se deslizo por el hasta llegar al hombre en el sofá. Susurrándole secretos al oído con una voz que recordaba, inexplicablemente, los copos de nieve caer en invierno la dama de pálidos labios dio su informe.

Una siniestra sonrisa se posó en los labios rojos y llenos del hombre mientras una pesada de sed de sangre inundó el lugar. Por último, La mujer sonrió. Sus ojos, de un azul hielo, se tornaron rojos y destacaban en ella como la sangre en la nieve más pura e inmaculada.

Que empiece el juego.

.

.

.

Continuara.

.

.

.

Omake: Retazos del pasado.

El Potrillo.

Dino sabia, desde que era niño, que armonizar con algún elemento para el sería muy difícil, por no decir imposible.

Dino era una anomalía en sí mismo, no sabía decir por qué. Incluso Squalo lo había dicho cuando terco como era había querido armonizar con su mejor amigo. El Peli plateado nunca supo cómo describirlo, pero casi pareciera que las llamas de Dino no eran pertenecientes a este mundo.

Incluso de grande y un Don hecho y derecho, Dino no pudo encontrar a ningún elemento que fuera acorde con él para armonizar, era la comidilla de la mafia por ser el único cielo sin guardianes (incluso el Iemitsu del CEDEF tenía un conjunto). Por ello casi lloro de rabia cuando, al llegar a Namimori, se encontró con unos elementos ligeramente desequilibrados que podrían ser capases de armonizar con él. Lastimosamente estos ya tenían un cielo.

Sawada Tsunayoshi era una rareza incluso más grande que Dino.

El chico tenía suerte de estar en contacto con elementos tan raros como él y haber armonizado tan rápido con ellos. Dino, a través de la convivencia había llegado a apreciar a Tsuna enormemente, llegando al punto de verlo como su hermanito menor. Y Dino no quería que lo que el sufría al no tener elementos otro cielo lo sufriera.

Cuando sus recuerdos del futuro llegaron a él y encontró otro Spirit Sky (como su yo futuro se había llamado a sí mismo y a Tsuna) que también tenía un conjunto completo de guardianes (Como Tsuna, al contrario de él) lloro de desesperación.

Se Pregunto distraídamente, mientras acariciaba a un gato negro, si algún día podría ser capaz de obtener sus propios guardianes.

.

.

.

Notas:

*Macarela con Pimienta China y Puré: es un platillo preparado por Satoshi Isshiki durante la fiesta de bienvenida de Sōma Yukihira en los Dormitorios Estrella Polar.

El próximo capítulo será mucho más largo lo prometo.


	5. 4 Gato Negro

Hace años que no escribia.

.

.

.

4

Gato Negro

Adelanto: No es usual que Dino se sienta desorientado, y de hecho no lo está, seriamente, aunque sería mejor si pudiera encontrar la casa de su hermanito, así todo sería más fácil. Pero ¿Qué hay de divertido en eso? Dino nunca ha sido de los que se quedan en la monotonía y Reborn ayudo a perfeccionar su técnica así que... Estará bien. Si tan solo ese gato dejara de seguirlo, no es que tuviera algo contra los gatos, pero este le ponía los pelos de punta.

.

.

.

Y el cielo se abrió en dos,

justo en dos partes tenebrosas

que auspiciaron los profetas.

.

.

.

Los estándares de Kairi para con Ichijou como tutor, no eran tan altos. Desde su perspectiva, el tipo era un bueno para nada, salvo talvez la cocina (nunca lo reconocería en su cara) y un aprovechado de primera. Bueno eso fue antes de conocerlo realmente, y Kairi deseaba que nunca se hubiera topado con su madre, en primer lugar.

Ichijou Tsuyoshi era un maldito sádico de primer nivel (/ ¿de quién lo habrá heredado? /). Kairi no sabía cómo, pero de alguna manera consiguió el permiso de su madre (su amada y sobreprotectora madre) para utilizar la fuerza física en sus estudios, el muy cabrón. Incluso Ruki, shinigami que es, no había visto tal brutalidad aplicada a un humano, según sus propias palabras, ¿lo peor de todo? Yoru tenía a Ichijou en un pedestal y que hacia lo que decía sin protestar (empezaba a creer que su hermano era un M* en el closet).

Kairi nunca se había sentido más frustrado.

Con Ichijou, su padre fuera de la ciudad, su madre más distanciada que nunca, su hermano encantado con un inútil y sus deplorables calificaciones, agrega a Ruki y sus cosas shinigamis a la mescla y Kairi sabía que estaba a punto de explotar, lo cual no sería bueno para nadie. No con su... amigo, recientemente adquirido.

Culpaba de todo y completamente a Ruki, el shinigami debió haberle hecho algo, porque la voz en su cabeza era cada vez más molesta y la había obtenido poco después de que ganara poderes de Shinigami. No entendía las galimatías que estaba intentando decirle y sinceramente no tenía la paciencia como para intentarlo, Kairi era un hombre de acción, pensar en las consecuencias era el trabajo de Yoru...

Un dolor fuerte en su frente lo saco de sus pensamientos, junto con las risitas de Yoru y Ruki. Su frente estaba sangrando, estaba seguro.

—No seas tan dramático—Con este comentario de Ichijou, Kairi se dio cuenta de que había pensado en voz alta— todas tus respuestas están mal, salvo la quinta y la séptima. Recuerda que Cuando el dominio de una función f es un conjunto de números complejos y cuando el codominio mismo es también el conjunto de números complejos diremos que f es una función de variable compleja o simplemente que f es una función compleja. Como la imagen de un elemento en el dominio z = x + y i es un numero complejo w = f (z), entonces w debe ser de la forma: w = f (z) = u(x, y) + v(x, y)i donde u(x, y) es la parte real de w y v(x, y) es la parte imaginaria...

Eh Ichijou siguió hablando.

Kairi no entendió la mitad de lo que dijo, Yoru estaba igual que él, el único que parecía tener una vaga idea de lo que decía era Ruki y no lo llevaba tan bien. Así que cuando le pregunto qué carajos era lo que estaban estudiando Ruki respondió solemnemente...

—Son matemáticas Avanzadas para Ingeniería, más precisamente: Funciones de Variable Compleja. No tenía idea de que los niños humanos fuesen tan avanzados en sus estudios. *

Como si...

¡Maldito Bastardo! ¡Ni siquiera Tatsuya-Senpai veía eso! (aunque reconocía, solo para sí mismo, que lo estaba ayudando un poco, solo un poco, a entender las Matemáticas más simples. Si tan solo dejara de utilizar esos fuegos artificiales para espantarlos...)

Sea lo que fuere, Ichijou rápidamente demostró ser más que un genio Matemático, y un tutor competente en esta y las otras áreas que donde dijo que ayudaría, si no que era un genio en todo lo demás. Era mejor profesor que la mayoría que habían tenido hasta ahora y eso era decir mucho. Su Madre estaba radiante, sus calificaciones en las tres materias (y otras como ciencias) lograron dispararse en tan solo una semana (y seguía sin saber que carajos le sucedió a su padre).

Resistiendo el impulso de golpearse la frente contra la mesa, Kairi volvió su mirada a Ichijou quien estaba recargado casualmente sobre los hombros de Ruki mientras le decía en que se había equivocado. La forma de explicar las cosas con tanta paciencia y calma ayudándoles cada vez (Kairi se negaba a utilizar su ayuda) eran todo lo que se había imaginado que sería un hermano mayor, si hubiera estado con ellos...

Sacudió su cabeza y boto ese pensamiento fuera de su mente. La mirada comprensiva de su gemelo le envió le dijo lo mucho que él también pensaba lo mismo.

Pasaron una hora más hasta que finalmente terminaron. Afortunadamente era viernes y no habían tenido nada que hacer, a este ritmo podrían deshacerse de Ichijou en poco tiempo. Ignoro deliberadamente el aguijonazo de tristeza que le atravesó el corazón ante el mero pensamiento.

Cuando Ichijou anuncio más tarde que al día siguiente daría una pequeña celebración (porque al parecer su hermano mayor había llegado a la ciudad) en su casa y que si querían ir estaban invitados, Kairi se sintió receloso, aunque deseoso de poder ir a fiestas con personas mayores (como cualquier pre-adolescente a su edad).

Su Madre no estaba tan convencida, pero unas cuantas palabras y promesas de Ichijou la calmaron. Si su madre en algún momento llamo a Ichijou como Ichigo, nadie dijo nada e Ichijou ni pestaño ni se molestó, parecía ser un acuerdo táctico entre ellos.

Kairi nunca admitiría que la perspectiva de que Ichijou se llamara realmente Ichigo hacia que sus mejillas ardieran y una sonrisa involuntaria apareciera en su cara y la de su hermano.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

—Y.… ¿Ya tienes señal?

—Solo arena en mi trasero.

—Creí que te habías acostumbrado a tener cosas en tu trasero.

—Byakuran...

—¿Sí~?

—Cierra la boca.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Unos días antes

No es usual que Dino se sienta desorientado, y de hecho no lo está, seriamente, aunque sería mejor si pudiera encontrar la casa de su hermanito, así todo sería más fácil. Pero ¿Qué hay de divertido en eso? Dino nunca ha sido de los que se quedan en la monotonía y Reborn ayudo a perfeccionar su técnica así que... Estará bien.

Si tan solo ese gato dejara de seguirlo.

No es que tuviera algo contra los gatos, pero este le ponía los pelos de punta.

Desde ayer en la noche, cuando llego a Karakura y se perdió en la parte más peligrosa de la ciudad (seguía sin saber cómo sucedió), el gato maldito no ha dejado de seguirlo. ¡No había dormido toda la jodida noche intentando perderlo! ¿Quién diría que un gato pudiera ser tan persistente? Y tan bueno ocultándose. Si el no fuera... bueno, si no fuera Dino (o un estudiante de Reborn en general) probablemente no habría sabido que el gato lo estaba persiguiendo como una de sus muchas acosadoras Fans en Italia, solo que este gato si estaba teniendo éxito.

Oh Mio Dio*, como caen los poderosos.

Por otro lado, teniendo en cuenta lo que ocurría actualmente en Italia, nadie podía culpar a Dino por ser cauteloso. Este tipo de problemas tenían que ser presentados personalmente a los altos mandos de la Mafia. Era un problema de todos. Auque Dino dudaba que este gato tuviera algo que ver.

Debatiendo internamente si debería o no recoger al gato (y después drogarlo y abandonarlo en algún lugar remoto, por otro lado, eso sería considerado como maltrato de animales y Dino era muchas cosas, pero maltratador de animales no era una de ellas) dejo escapar un pesado suspiro mientras se revolvía el cabello con suma exasperación. Decidió tratar el problema de frente.

—Sal de una vez de ahí, Neko-Chan. Se que me estas siguiendo.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Si Yoruichi hubiera sido otra persona (¿Shinigami?), se habría sorprendido.

Pero Yoruichi, es Yoruichi y ha tratado el tiempo suficiente con personas como Urahara Kisuke y todas sus improbabilidades (como esa vez que accidentalmente trajeron a un viajero del tiempo a su tienda, pero eso es otra historia). Aun así, si alguien le hubiera dicho que se encontraría con un adolescente humano capaz de detectarla (¡detectarla! ¡A ella! ¿Cómo es posible?), se habría reído descaradamente en su cara y lo hubiera pateado fuera de su vista.

Pero tal como estaban las cosas, no tenía derecho de reírse.

El chico había llamado su atención en el primer momento en que lo vio aparecer caminando por las calles solitarias y oscuras de Karakura, su alto poder espiritual llamando la atención de todos los Hollows del lugar (o al menos eso cree). Lo extraño del chico es que, aunque Yoruichi sabe que tiene una formidable fuerza espiritual, no puede sentirla en lo absoluto. Claro, puede decir que la tiene por qué, aunque sea inconsciente de su fuerza parece poder controlarla hasta cierto punto y cuando llega a perder este control, aunque sea por un instante, Yoruichi se siente aplastada por algo invisible que no puede leer ni reconocer.

Se pregunta qué clase de criatura es el chico.

Mirándolo directamente a los ojos no puede evitar que un escalofrió recorra su columna. Para una persona como ella, que ha visto y experimentado más que un shinigami promedio, el hecho de que un adolescente humano logre ponerla alerta y etiquetarlo como peligroso, es impresionante...

Y muy preocupante.

La frialdad en esos ojos es demasiada. Le recuerda, muy aterradoramente, al viejo Yamamoto o peor aún, a esa persona. Este chico...

Este chico, definitivamente, no es humano.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Dino observa detenidamente como el maldito gato sale de las sombras del edifico más tétrico que ha visto en su vida (bueno no, pero se entiende el punto). Miro al gato con su mejor mirada de jefe de la mafia patentada (que solo él, Tsuna y Byakuran –y cree que Xanxus también- poseen) que Reborn perforo perfecciono en su cara (El hdp). Lo miro tan intensamente que solo después de que el gato se estremeciera de miedo decidió que el pobre gato había sufrido suficiente y puso su mejor sonrisa de idiota y se arrodillo para recogerlo en un efusivo abrazo (por alguna razón este comportamiento le recordó a alguien a Yoruichi, pero no quería reconocerlo).

—Aww ¡Neko-chan quedo tan encantada de mi increíble atractivo que decidió seguirme a casa!—Dijo restregando su cara contra el pobre gato que empezaba a removerse inquieto, Dino extendió sus llamas para que rozaran cuidadosamente con las más cercanas del lugar, sus sospechas se solidificaron cuando sus llamas entraron en contacto con las llamas del gato.

Fuera de los animales de caja, los animales normales (a menos que algunos se experimentaran criaran especialmente dentro de la mafia) no tienen verdaderas llamas. Las únicas criaturas que Dino conocía que tenían llamas eran los humanos (y la especie a la que perteneciera Kawahira-Sama, pero ese vejete era el último de su especie, así que dudaba que este gato fuera uno de ellos). Pfft, al parecer las teorías conspirativas de Gokudera tendrían que ser reevaluadas y consideradas a futuro. Además, las llamas latentes de Neko-Chan eran ligeramente diferentes a las que había sentido de cualquier otra criatura hasta ahora, aunque se sentían extrañamente familiares para él.

Así que, sí. Neko-chan es un ser humano. Sin embargo, Dino no podía explicarse como era un gato ¿Una maldición como la de los arcobalenos? ¿Llamas niebla? ¿Los UMA de Gokudera realmente existen y este es un espécimen de ellos? Había una infinidad de posibilidades, pero Dino no tenía tiempo para comprobarlas. Esta clase de criatura era un misterio para Dino, si bien una sorpresa bienvenida.

Era raro que Dino se sorprendiera por algo, sobre todo porque casi todos los movimientos que hacía habían sido planeados (un poco por su padre, por Reborn y en su mayoría por el mismo), y las acciones de los demás habían sido algo que él había manipulado, especulado, predicho o esperado (Como la vida en general desde que conoció a Tsuna, todo antes de ello había sido muy monótono) pero Dino vivía para esos momentos.

Un sonido interrumpió su línea de pensamiento y un gato confundido no pudo evitar soltar un...

—Espera eso es... ¿Queen?

Ah, así que Neko-Chan reconoce la buena música.

Un punto para ella.

Aun así, Dino ignoro los aullidos de indignación cuando le amarro con una correa al cuello y la metió en una jaula invocada por llamas niebla y reforzada con llamas Cielo.

Tenía que investigar.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Debió haber sabido que era la pequeña mansión más opulenta (aunque no grande) de Karakura era una de las casas de verano de Vongola (esos vongola tenían altos estándares para clasificar casas de mansiones de castillos), en donde por supuesto se refugiaría a su hermanito. Dino estaba seguro de que la única razón por la que hicieron que el único heredero viable de Vongola buscara a su familia biológica (cuando Vongola seguro ya sabía quiénes eran- pues aparentemente eran una rama perdida de Giotto- y se habían encargado de destruir las evidencias) era para mantenerlo alejado de las víboras de la corte en la Mafia, y evitar que se sembraran dudas internas en la familia en una fecha posterior.

Oh si, seguro podían ser mafia, pero como toda sociedad secreta tenía una jerarquía muy marcada, y su dulce e inocente hermanito (incluso con todo lo que había pasado, seguía habiendo una gran cantidad de pureza en el) era el heredero al trono de esta violenta y sangrienta sociedad en donde las puñaladas en la espalda y palabras dulces llenas de veneno estaban a la orden del día, por supuesto que todos querrían un pedazo de él y era la obligación de Dino, como autoproclamado hermano mayor, protegerlo de esas víboras ponzoñosas.

Tsuna ya había pasado la parte técnica de su entrenamiento, pero enseñarle sobre la batalla física y enseñarle la batalla de palabras eran cosas completamente distintas. Además del problema que planteaba su legitimidad, que tenía que ser tratada con extremo cuidado. La única razón por la que Dino sabía que Tsuna no era, de hecho, hijo de Iemitsu sino de una segunda línea de Giotto era (aparte de sus increíbles habilidades de Hacker) porque era estudiante de Reborn y, al parecer, familiar distante de la familia biológica de Tsuna, además de su posición como amigo íntimo de Tsuna también lo habían marcado como una pieza muy valiosa para los mafiosos más viejos y no habían dudado en presentarles ya propuestas matrimoniales.

Por el bien de la salud mental de su hermanito (y el suyo propio) decidido que sería mejor acompañarlo en su búsqueda familiar, ya que, si en teoría Dino resultaba ser realmente familiar biológico de Tsuna, encontrar a la familia de Tsuna conllevaría a encontrar a sus verdaderos padres, un trabajo que Dino creía era tremendamente agotador. Podía hacerlo, claro que sí, pero con el reciente descubrimiento de este raro espécimen felino parlanchín Dino quería tener tiempo suficiente para diseccionar- err, Investigar a fondo. ¿Quién sabe? Talvez este esa su propio Salem ¿No?

Despejando sus pensamientos, le hizo cariñitos al malhumorado gato dentro de la jaula de llamas. Camino tranquilamente hasta las grandes compuertas y todo el timbre, Paso unos minutos discutiendo con el guardia hasta que un familiar adolescente llego hasta el monitor para ver quien habia llegado.

—¿Que hay? ¿Quién es? ¿Qué quiere? — pregunto mirando la pantalla directamente, Dino alzo una ceja burlona y Tsuna solo rodo los ojos y exclamo sorprendido—Oh Mio Dio, pero que gordo te has puesto. Vamos entra.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

—Técnicamente no hay nada malo—Dijo Tsuna mirando fijamente los informes—Pero como que algo no cuadra.

—Es lo que yo pensé—Respondió Dino bebiendo de una taza de té, sentado de forma imponente en una silla demasiado sencilla para el traje que utilizaba (se había duchado nada más llegar al cuarto que su hermanito la asigno)—Los asesinatos son muy frecuentes, sobre todo en nuestra línea de trabajo, sin embargo, las últimas semanas ha habido un exponencial aumento de asesinatos tanto en Japón como en Italia. Los investigadores aseguran que no hay realmente conexión entre las víctimas, varia de todo un poco: de niños a adultos, tanto mujeres como hombres, desde caucásicos a personas de piel oscura, de diferentes religiones o ateos, con familia o sin familia. Es impredecible y no tienen forma de lograr establecer un patrón.

—Pero tú ya lo hiciste ¿Verdad?

—Me conoces tan bien hermanito—Sonrió de medio lado el rubio, Tsuna bufo y puso los ojos en blanco, maldito rubio—En realidad, lo hice.

—Ah ¿Qué podría ser?

—Aparte de que todas las personas asesinadas pertenecen o tienen lazos con el circulo externo de la Mafia. Dime ¿Que tiene toda la mafia, fuera de nuestro núcleo, en común querido hermanito? —de repente, todo hace clic.

—¡Potenciales usuarios de llama!

—Así es. Por alguna razón, alguien intenta deshacerse de todos aquellos que podrían ser una fuerza a tener en cuenta dentro de nuestra sociedad. He intentado contactarme con Kawahira-Sama y el Vindice, sin embargo, parece que se los ha tragado la tierra.

—Tienes una idea de lo que sucede ¿verdad?

—Algo como eso.

—Y no me lo vas a decir, ¿O sí?

—Para nada.

—¿Te han dicho que eres un idiota?

—Pero me amas tal como soy.

—Que mala decisión de parte mía.

—Aww. Si no tuviera a Enma en mi vida, estaría detrás de ti Tsuna.

—Muérdeme

—Si lo intentara tus padres me castrarían.

Ninguno pudo reprimir las sonrisas en sus rostros.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

—Espera eso es...¿Complicated del álbum Led Go de Avril Lavigne?

—Hermano, tú conoces de la buena música.

—No me gusta.

—No te conozco, ¡No existes! ¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Esta entre la mejores canciones y álbumes de los años 2000 y 2009! ¡Además ella es hermosa!

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Te gusta! ¡Le diera a Enma!

—¡TSUNAAA!

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

—Oye y ese pobre Gato?

—¿¡A quien le llamas pobre!?

—¡Habla!

—¡Es mi nuevo sujeto de experimentación!

—No quiero saber

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

—Oye ¿Dinio-Ni? Hare una fiesta el fin de semana.

—Aww, ¡Tsu-kun me hará una fiesta!

—¿Porque habría de hacerlo? ¡Solo me causas problemas!

—Tuche

—¿No era Touché?

—Hou là là, señor francés. Si, como no*

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

—Se me olvido algo importante...

—¿Qué podría ser más importante que una fiesta?

—Pues...

*Sonido* *Sonido*

—… ¿Eso es Barbie Girl?

—¡Es una buena canción!

—Ya no te voy a poder ver de la misma manera que antes Dino.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

—Tus notas son basura

—¡No leas eso! ¡Y Esta codificado en italiano!

—No me des basura en italiano entonces Dino-Ni... ¿Qué es esto?

—¡Ah! ¡Conque ahí estaba! ¡Ya recordé lo que olvide!

—¿...Dino-Ni?

—¡Pedí trabajo en Karakura High School como el nuevo profesor de idiomas! ¡Y me aceptaron! ¡Seré tu profesor otra vez hermanito!

—Dino...

—Si...?

—Eres un idiota...

.

.

.

Omake:

¡El terror de Enma!

—¡Ah! ¡No puedo esperar a que seas legal Enma-Kun. Cuando eso suseda lo haremos todos los dias.

—¿¡T-Todos los días!?-Chillo Enma horrorizado. Cino lo miro serio.

—Todos los días, es todos los días*.

.

.

.

*Un M de Masoquista.

*Recordemos que Kairi y Yoru tienen unos 11 o 12 años, y aunque sean japoneses dudo que vean eso a una edad tan temprana (por cierto, tienen la misma edad que Fuuta, así que esperemos una sangrienta competencia muy reñida por la atención de Tsu-Ichi-Ni-San). Y realmente no recuerdo que carajos veía en Matemáticas a esa edad, así que lo robe de uno de los viejos cuadernos de mi hermano, cuando estaba estudiando Ingeniera y luego se cambió a Aduanas, XD.

*Oh Dios Mio.

*A ver quien entiende la referencia.

*Es la frase que casi le da a Lan Zhan un Oscar. Lan Zhan es un personaje de Mo Dao Su Zhi, una novela, Donhua y Manhua chino, muy hermoso lo recomiendo.


End file.
